


Pocky Sticks

by rikotan



Category: Sensei wa Erai!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, importing old fics, kindergarten babies, technically yutoyama but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: A pocky stick started everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LJ.
> 
> Written and posted on: 01 June 2012

Souta was looking in the general direction of Gunjou, even though he would definitely deny it if Wataru asked him later.

It was tea break at the kindergarten and the teachers made them to place their crayons down, wash their hands and passed out a hand full of pocky sticks for each child. Another giggle from the other side of the classroom could be heard and Souta saw Gunjou and one other classmate sharing one innocent pocky stick, their lips getting closer, before Gunjou inched away quickly before their lips touched.

Souta immediately swore that he’d never admit that Gunjou’s giggle was cuter than his girl crush in their class.

“Why are you staring at Gunjou-kun?” Wataru has plopped himself beside Souta, munching his pocky sticks two by two. “They are doing that with our snacks. I thought kissing would get you pregnant,” Souta paused for awhile to have another bite off his pocky stick. “Will Gunjou get pregnant, which is why he moved away?” Wataru looked at Souta and shrugged.

“Mama hasn’t told me anything about that. Why not you ask Gunjou-kun?”

“Gunjou,” Souta had stood awkwardly in front of Gunjou, who just looked up, curious on why Souta had came to him. “Will you get pregnant if you kissed Tanaka-kun?” Gunjoug cocked his head to a side cutely, blinking at Souta.

“I don’t know, you can try though,” with that, Gunjou placed half a pocky stick on his mouth while looking at Souta with a challenging expression. Souta had frowned a little. Didn’t his mother tell him guys don’t get pregnant? He later found the pocky stick in his mouth, and as he bit down, his eyes widened a little as he felt Gunjou’s lips brushed his.

Souta had jerked back, his cheeks colouring a bright red. “I don’t think I got pregnant Souta-kun.” Gunjou had spoken up, and Souta realized the other boy’s cheek was also a pretty shade of red. He just nodded and quickly shuffled back to sit beside Wataru.

“Gunjou didn’t get pregnant with my baby,” was what Souta murmured before going back to his colouring.

 

* * *

 

_(Later on as they proceed on in life, they had more encounters with pocky sticks with each other. The teacher said it was only a game but as competitive individuals, their lips touched so many times when involved in said-game._

Their only excuse was that they want to win.

They never admitted that it felt nice feeling the other’s lips against their own ones, until later when an innocent pocky started everything again.)


End file.
